callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
DShK
The DShK ('''D'egtyaryova-'Sh'pagina 'K'rupnokaliberny'', Degtyaryov-Shpagin Large-Calibre) is a Russian Heavy Machine Gun. It is often referred to as the "Dushka", meaning "dear" or "sweetie" in Russian. It is seen in Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Ghosts, and Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Call of Duty: Black Ops The DShK is first seen being used by the Cuban guards of Castro against Alex Mason and his team in the level, "Operation 40". It is frequently seen in "Vorkuta", mounted on the back of trucks manned by prison guards. After jumping from his motorcycle to one of these trucks, Mason uses a DShK to fire at enemy motorcycles, trucks, and Mi-8 helicopters. During "Executive Order", the DShK is seen mounted on trucks, but never usable. During "WMD", Hudson and his team use a similar truck, with Hudson using the mounted DShK to provide cover while the truck is started. DShK 3rd Person BO.png|The DShK. DShK Operation 40 BO.png|A Cuban guard manning the DShK. DShK.png|DShK in "Vorkuta". DsHk ADS.jpg|The DShK's sights. DShK in WMD.jpg|The DShK in "WMD". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The DShK appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, mounted on the top of a T-90 MBT in Berlin. It can also be seen mounted on a tripod and used as a stationary weapon by enemies in the mission "Persona Non Grata". It also appears in emplaced form, and can be manned by the player in the campaign levels "Iron Lady" and "Down the Rabbit Hole". In "Down the Rabbit Hole", it can be used to hold back against the Inner Circle before evac will arrive in any minute. As for Spec Ops, players in Juggernaut suits will be attacked by this weapon mounted on a vehicle turret in Toxic Paradise, and the weapon can be found and used as an emplacement in the DLC mission Negotiator. Dshk Persona Non Grata MW3.png|A mounted DShK. T-90 Scorched Earth MW3.png|The DShK mounted on a T-90 tank. MW3 DShK.jpg|A DShK mounted on a Remote Sentry. DShK mounted on Super Dvora MW3.png|DShK mounted on Super Dvora MkII. Frost using the DShK Iron Lady MW3.png|Frost mans a DShK during the mission "Iron Lady". GAZ-2975 Turbulence MW3.jpg|A DsHK mounted on a GAZ. Minigun Iron Lady.jpg|Another DShK in "Iron Lady" with a Minigun pick-up icon. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The DShK is mounted on the transport barges and the buffels in "Pyrrhic Victory". DShK BOII.png|First person. DShK 3rd Person BOII.png|Third person. DShK Icon BOII.png|Icon. Call of Duty: Ghosts The DShK is mounted on Federation GAZ-2975 trucks in some missions. GAZ-2975 side view Severed Ties CoDG.png|The DShK on a GAZ-2975 in "Severed Ties". Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare A DShk is seen in "Traffic", right before breaching a room to rescue Samuel Abidoyo. It's also used by an enemy on the top of a truck in "Fission". DShK AW.png|The DShK in "Traffic" Trivia *The sights on this weapon are unique compared to other mounted machine guns featured in the Call of Duty series; the sight is a circle with the crosshair formed by a wire strung through a chain. It also has an unusable deflection-finding AA sight on the left side of the gun which uses three wires running horizontally through its center, spaced close to each other. *When firing, the ammunition belt does not move. *On the Special Ops mission Negotiator in Modern Warfare 3, the player's hands do not appear on the weapon. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Mounted Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Mounted Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Mounted Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Mounted Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Mounted Weapons